The What Ifs of Emma Nelson: Sean Cameron
by doodlebabe93
Summary: first in my Whatifs of Emma Nelson series. What if: Jay never came? How would Sean & Emma's relationships be different? how would everyone's lives be different? would they have broken up at all after they got back together in White Wedding? more inside
1. Opener: What if?

-1-The What-Ifs of Emma Nelson: Sean

Two words...Sean Cameron, two more...True LOVE. Emma's first crush who we all know (and LOVE) as her perfect match, her soul mate. They are the perfect couple...but they weren't always this perfect, remember? Look how easy it was for Jay to split them up, and yet they still end up together in the end! but what if: Jay never came? Sean and Emma didn't break-up but they were still having...issues. Emma never had time for Sean, leaving him pretty mad...and lonely... Poor sad little Seany boy... what EVER will he do??? and what about the shooting? that was jay's fault right? so? did that even happen? would Sean have ever left? and does that mean that Sean and Emma would never have gone through that "absence makes the heart grow fonder" thing? OMG WHAT WOULD'VE BECOME OF OUR PERFECT SEMMA??? maybe nothing. maybe they get closer... i mean if they never broke up in the first place and all then who knows? but maybe, things get a WHOLE. LOT. WORSE!!!!!!


	2. Hallway Discussions

-1Okay so for the purposes of this fanfic gangsta gangsta never happened nor did anything after that.

Sean saw Emma at the edge of the hall and ran to her.

"Em. Wait up!" Sean blared down the hallway.

Emma's face lights up with a bright smile when she hears him say her name.

"Hey Sean!" She said sweetly.

"SO…." he says with a smile, "we still on for tonight?"

"Seannnn…" she wines as she turns around and starts to walk the other way, knowing he'll follow her.

He mocks her tone as he walks closely behind her and sticks his head forward over her shoulder "Whhhaaaat?"

"I told you I cant tonight." she says, somewhat solemnly.

"But WHY Em? I miss you." He pleads as he makes the totally-hot-puppy-dog-biting-his-lip face from Rock This Town.

"I KNOW Sean but I HAVE to baby-sit Jack tonight, you know that. Snake has a chemo treatment." she says, attempting to reason with him.

"Well yah but I COULD baby-sit WITH you" he suggests, giving her the famous-Sean-Cameron-devilish smile as he catches up to her and walks beside her, giving her this look while walking.

Emma tries to hide her drooling over his devilish smile so she bites her lip, stops, and turns to him. "…maybe…I'll ask Spike when I get home and I'll call you after. Okaaaaaaay?"

Sean smiles and leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Ok!" he replies smoothly, walking out the door.

Emma laughs and walks out the door to walk home as Sean gets in Tracker's car.


	3. Phone Talk Part 1: Anticipation

-1Back at Emma's House:

Emma walks in the door and calls out "Mo-om! I'm ho-ome!"

Emma looks around after she drops her backpack by the front door

"Mom?" she repeats nervously.

She walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the fridge.

_Emma,_

_Went to the salon, there was a major beauty product spill,_

_& I have my shift at 7 anyways so I won't be home 'til late. _

_Don't forget you have to baby-sit jack tonight I dropped him off to be with Snake then Snake is going to bring him over before he goes for treatment at 4._

_Love, _

_Mom _

She mutters, "Great….great."

She picked up the phone to call her mom and just as she started dialing the phone rang in her hands. She jumped as it fell from her hands and hit the ground. She felt embarrassed as she picked the phone up off the floor and hit the talk button. She answered very timidly.

(phone conversation)

"H-Hello?"

"Um.. Hi is Emma home?" the voice sounded only a tad nervous.

She sighed in relief, "Oh hey Sean! Scare the crap outta me why don't you?"

"Huh?" he sounded confused

"Oh nothing…." she said, dismissing the subject.

"Okay…." he dragged out the word, still confused.

"So…you called-" she starts but Sean cuts her off to be funny

"Well obviously Em! That's why were on the phone!" he laughs.

"Ha ha Sean you are SOOOO funny!" she retorts sarcastically.

"I AM hilarious aren't I?" he says in a slightly vain tone.

Emma just laughs.

"Anyways… what I was trying to say was: you called because…." She left the sentence open-ended.

"Oh great so now a guy can't try to make his girlfriend laugh OR call her. I see how it is…." he says with his smart-ass tone.

"No Sean, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Emma sounded

Sean laughed at her in response. "I know, I'm just messin with you babe!"

"Ha ha you are such a comedian Sean!"

"Why thank you Emma." Sean feigns a formal tone. "Anyways did you talk to your mom?"

"I was just about to when you called."

"Oh sorry. I'll let you get back to that." he said apologetically.

"Thanks." she smiled hearing his politeness.

"I love you." he spoke softly.

"I love you too Sean. I'll call you back in 10 ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." she said before hanging up the phone.


	4. Phone Talk Part 2: Worry

As Emma hung up the phone it rang again. 

Emma picked up the phone to hear her mother's disturbed voice.

" Hello?" she said in a bothered voice.

"Emma did you get my note?" Spike sounded really upset.

"O yea mom I saw it, so when is Snake coming home with Jack?" Emma questioned a bit more brightly.

"He's- he's not Em. He felt really sick while he was still up at the school and he passed out. He-um- we are at the hospital, he- he won't wake up and so here we are… again."

Emma could tell her mom was fighting back tears. She could hear her mothers voice trembling in fear and sadness knowing all the time she was trying to hide it for Emma's sake. Snake's passing out wasn't really a big deal, (except on the rare occasion when he didn't wake up for hours at a time) because his chemo made it happen so often. But that was just it, it happened ALL THE TIME and Emma knew it wasn't anyone one given time that made Spike freak, it was EVERY time, it was the fact that he wasn't showing any signs of getting better, his chemo was not helping. It was all of these thing that made them frightened for his life and Emma knew that if this was kept up, the doctors would suggest something drastic, like SURGERY! Emma shuddered at the thought but she hated seeing him sick, seeing him suffer and she knew that's what it would probably come to, but she was hoping it wouldn't… all of the sudden Emma's thoughts were interrupted.

"Emma? Emma? EMMA!!!!" Spike screamed into the phone.

"Wha-? Oh. Sorry mom just thing about dad. I'm just worried I guess….I'm sorry I must've missed what you said." Emma sounded tired and dazed.

"I SAID that the front office at your school gave Jack to Craig to take home with him so that him & Joey can come pick you up. Then 4 of you can meet me here at the hospital. Ok?" she replied hurriedly.

"Um mom? Can Sean come?" Emma asked timidly.

"Em I don't know about that. This is more of a family thing." Spike said.

"Craig and Joey aren't family." Emma protested.

"That's different."

"No it isn't!" Emma protested again like the activist she was. "We NEED them….for support…just like I need SEAN to be there with me… for support." She reasoned persistently.

"Alright. I understand…just be sure it's okay with Joey got it?" Spike said, exahaustedly giving up.

"Got it! Love you mom! I'm gonna call Sean now."

Spike sighed, "Okay… see you when you get here."

Emma hung up the phone and dialed Sean's number. It rang and rang and rang until finally it got to the answering machine.

**A/N: What does Sean's answering machine say (you'll love it its so VERY Sean)? And what happens at the hospital?**


	5. Phone Talk Part 3: The Answering Machine

**A/N: Oh yeah and guys I think I forgot to mention that Emma's mom told her that Snake may have to get surgery just like she thought.**

Emma loved listening to Sean's answering machine (his house phone not cell) because she could gawk at how strong and warm and loving (but very….stern)his voice was without his knowing. And though his answering machine message was way too long and had needed to be changed since he made it, she loved it anyways…

_Hey guys this is Sean and Tracker Cameron. We aren't here right now so if you want to leave a message for Tracker wait for the beep and press 1 then just say your message. If it's for Sean press 2 twice and leave your message. If it's a charity or something, were not buying or donating, we can't so don't bother. (tracker's voice in the background) You are such an idiot we don't have a numbered answering machine! (Sean's voice again) Just shut up Trak! I know what I'm doing ok?…oops (tracker) what? beep_

She pressed about 6 buttons knowing the whole thing was bull and that they just listened to how many beeps were on the message before listening to it. And Sean had gotten used to listening to all the 2 beeps and all of Emma's wild beeping. When she first started to do it he was confused but now he just found it funny, as did she. Her message went as follows:

"Hey Sean. It's me. Snake is in the hospital again and they might need to do surgery on him to get his tumor out since his chemo isn't working. My mom said you can come and I think Joey will be able to pick you up. I really NEED you to be there Sean. Call me back." She sounded upset and almost timid as she blew a kiss into the phone before finally saying, "I love you. Bye."


	6. Phone Talk Part 4: Tear Streaked Phones

-1Emma sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She wasn't really watching but she had nothing better to do as she sat and waited for either Sean's call or Joey's car, whichever came first (she was hoping Sean's call) Suddenly she found tears dripping down her face, stinging as they seeped into her cheeks, turning her whole face red. As soon as this happened the phone rang. Assuming that it was Sean, Emma decided she didn't want to speak to him when she sounded like tears, but she had no choice. She got up and went to answer the phone, surprised when it was in fact, not Sean.

"Hello?" she answered in a muffled tone from the tears clogging her throat.

"Emma? Where are you???"

" Well obviously I'm at home mom. Joey hasn't picked me up yet." Emma said as she thought to herself, _duh_

"Oh." Spike seemed startled by this. "Well is Sean going to come?" she questioned.

"I-I don't know yet…he hasn't called back." Emma answered nervously.

Emma felt herself tearing up again and tried to stifle the droplets but it was too late Spike heard her tears.

"Oh honey it'll be ok. Snake will be FINE." Spike reassured her.

Emma cried harder.

"Please sweetheart calm down. Please Emma, please don't cry? I need you to be strong. For Snake….and for me…he'll be ok." she spoke soothingly.

Emma blurted out words that she immediately regretted. "And what if he ISN'T?"

Spike was silent for a moment and Emma felt bad because she knew that now her mom's hope was breaking on the inside.

"Em we-" she began before pausing to sniffle, " we can't think that way" crying a little "he is going to be fine he HAS TO ok?" she finished with an urgency in her voice.

Emma wiped her tears as she heard a knock at the door.

"I gotta go mom, Joey's here." Emma said, hoping to be finished with such an emotional convorsation.

Spike sniffled again, "Okay sweetie. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone and went to answer the door.


	7. Suprise Greetings

-1**A/N: okay so 6 chapters in the last 3 days! Aren't you guys lucky? Lol well the luck shall continue! Now that I am out of school for the summer ill have loads more time!!!! YAY! Lol anyways here goes: (btw please R & R)**

She was very shocked to see Sean AND Craig outside her door. She let them in, still in shock. She saw Joey's car in the driveway with a tired looking Joey in the front seat.

"Hey baby! Are you alright?" Sean asked looking her over quickly.

Emma wiped the rest of the tears from her face.

She replied somberly, "Mhmm. I'm fine."

Craig looked worried and as he spoke he touched her face. "No.. no your not… your face is…soaked."

Sean, being the jealous guy he was, glared at him to get his hand off Emma's face but Craig being the brother type just glared right back.

"She's like my sister man, like an older Angie but still my baby sister alright? Get over it." Craig broke the silence angrily.

Sean grumbled. Emma looked up at Craig then at Sean. She didn't understand why Sean was angry. She shook her head of the thoughts as Craig slowly took his hand away.

"Thanks Craig you're like a brother to me too." Emma said appreciatively

Craig smiled and Sean grumbled again.

"Anyways, I'm not exactly in pristine condition and my face is all blotchy from crying…so what? I'm better now that you guys are here." she said bitterly.

Emma hugged Craig causing Sean to grumble again.

"Oh don't think I forgot about YOU!" she added happily.

Emma ran and jumped up on Sean kissing him with her legs rapped around his waist. As he held her like that (her back was to Craig) she continued, "Better?"

"Much."

They gazed into each others eyes & Craig smiled at how cute they were. Normally he would've given Sean a thumbs up behind Emma's back, but considering the reason for them being at Emma's in the first place, he decided against it, but in thinking about it he accidentally laughed out loud. Sean set Emma down and they both looked at Craig confused as he hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. He hadn't meant to ruin the moment.

"Uhhh … Joey is in the driveway. We should really go. We gotta get to the hospital." Craig said, attempting to change the subject.

"Before my mom calls here looking for us again." Emma said, agreeing with him before swiping her finger beneath her eye, when no one was looking, to keep a tear from falling. Emma locked the door and grabbed her purse as Sean put his arm around her and they all walked out the door.


	8. Car Rides & Conversation

They got in the car and Craig got shot-gun while Sean and Emma sat in the back whispering.

"I better not TURN around and catch you guys MESSIN around in the back seat got it?" he said, laughing at his own play on words. No one else seemed to think it was as funny as he did.

A little while later the car was silent and had been that way since Craig's joke and as they got closer and closer Emma could feel a wetness in her eyes again. Sean noticed immediately and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe?" Sean question, a slight of worry badly hidden in his voice.

Emma looked at him almost looking ashamed.

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek using his thumb to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Emma? Are you ok?" his worry was completely evident now.

"Yes." Emma lied, "Yes I'm fine I think I just really need to see him."

"I understand." Sean said warily. "We'll be there soon." he said, trying to be helpful.

"Mmhmm" her mind just wandered off as she seemingly stared at the floor of the car.

Sean leaned in and kissed her cheek. Emma looked up at him and smiled solemnly then returned to looking at the floor. Sean sighed seeing as his ploy did not suit (it didn't make her happy) But all of the sudden Emma looked back up at him and gave him a hug sighing as she nuzzled her head into his chest. Confused, he looked down to see her back and decided to put his arms around it. Joey and Craig both turned they heads around to see them hugging sweetly and they turned back with huge grins **(A/N: you know Craig's big "I know that I look like an idiot smiling but hey at least I'm hot" smile? Joey has the same one.)**

"We're HERE!" Joey yelled as he got out of the car.

Craig got out of the car and opened one of the back doors before gasping dramatically and put his hands on his hips.

"What did I tell the two of you before?" Craig asked sarcastically.

Craig grabbed at the back of Sean's shirt and pulled him off Emma and out of the car.

"You get off my sister mister!" he said, pretending to be a baby.

Still being held captive, Sean looked at Craig over his shoulder with a _Dude you are so mean _look. Emma started laughing and giggling and then stuck out her tongue at Craig. Craig let go of Sean laughing. Sean stretched out his hand for Emma to get out too. He smiled as he did it.

"Come on you." he said flirtatiously

They all ran inside


	9. Waiting Room Nerves

Joey went to the desk to find out what room snake was in and Craig and Sean talked as Emma paced.

"So…" Craig said, smiling. "You and Emma getting a little COZY in the back seat" He spoke slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Weren't you Sean?"

"Shut up man. You know there is nothing WRONG with that. She IS my girlfriend!" Sean growled in an obvious tone.

"You were ALL OVER HER in the backseat JOEY'S CAR!!!!" Craig laughed out, a little too loudly.

"WE WERE HUGGING, YOU IDIOT!!!!" Sean shouted, accidentally catching Emma's attention.

At this point Emma turns around & shoots a mean glare at the 2 of them to be quiet & then turns back to pacing.

Craig ignored Emma's glare & continued pointedly "Surrrrrrrre you werrrrrre" He wiggles his eyebrows more.

Sean hit Craig in the side, deciding to handle the situation, both with Craig & Emma's nervous pacing.

"Shut up man!" he said with his back to Emma and he doesn't even have to turn around to know she is still pacing "Emma, baby STOP!"

Now he turns around and walks up behind her. She looks at him over her shoulder as he walks up. He puts his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder making her smile.

Whispering in her ear, "He is going to be FINE! I PROMISE YOU."

Emma turned her head, whispering back "Okay…"

"Alright guys come on I got the room number!" Joey shouted happily.

"Move it along! Move it along!" Craig hurried, pushing them all down the hallway.

When they reached the door Joey went in followed by Craig.


	10. Battle With My Inner Demons

Emma just froze Sean passed her walking through the door and she pulled him back by his shirt.

"I can't do this Sean, I can't go in there and see him lie there lifeless." Emma said with wide eyes.

"He isn't lifeless Em, he's unconscious and for all we know he could be up by now!" Sean argued.

"Sean…." She put on a please don't make me face.

"I know this is hard for you but you need to see him you said so yourself!" he reasoned with her.

"I know I did Sean but…" she trailed off nervously.

"Snake needs you to be there for him….in sickness and in health-"

Emma cut him off.

"He isn't my HUSBAND Sean!" she joked.

He barked back, not seeing the humor, "But he is just as important!"

Emma tried to speak "b-"

"We are going IN and that's final!"

He pushed her through the door and as soon as they came through Spike glared at the 2 of them.

"How nice of you to finally join us!" Spike said coldly.

"I'm-" Emma said, about to apologize when Sean had stepped in.

"It's not her fault Mrs. Nelson."

Emma's mom was going to respond until she saw Emma's face. Emma was looking at Snake lying there completely pale and he almost looked dead with his eyes closed, his body frozen in place like a moment in time. She was walking toward him slowly choking on her tears. All occupants of the room stared at her. Sean began following up behind her. She reached the edge of the bed hips pressed against the metal bars on the side, staring down at her step-father. Sean was now right next to her and he put one arm around her lower back. Her mother was on the other side Emma and she put a hand on Emma's shoulder.


	11. A Little On Edge

"He's okay Em, he woke up a few minutes ago and now he is just sleeping. No need to worry." Spike said reassuringly.

Emma jolted around with a surprised look. "Well what about the surgery?"

Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head, Sean thought.

"When he wakes up I'm leaving the ultimate decision up to him. Don't you think that sounds fair?" she said reasonably.

Emma mumbled staring down to her feet. "Either way there's a risk…"

"Well I don't want YOU to worry about that, got it?" Spike said, concerned.

Craig stuck his head into the room and coughed to show his presence. It was only just this instant that everyone else had noticed that he and Joey had even left. Sean and Spike were looking at him in the doorway as Emma was still holding the bed frame staring at Snake. Craig was now leaning in and holding onto the door frame and holding a cell with his free hand.

"Em?"

Emma looked over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Manny is on the phone. She just wants to make sure you're okay." He paused as he scrunched his face a tad in worry. "Are you?"

Emma turned around and walked towards him and threw her hands up for emphasis.

"YES! I'm FINE and we aren't even here for ME!" She practically yelled.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at everyone in the room. She countered Craig so that she was standing in the doorway. Emma looked up at him still a little upset.

"So can I talk to her?" she pleaded.

"Yea of course. Here."

He handed her the phone as he actually stepped into the room and faced her.

"Thanks Craig." Emma smiled at him and walked out the door.


	12. Manny's Worries

**A/N: Sorry it's so short.**

"Hey Manny." Emma answered the phone quietly.

…There was a long silence…

"Ok Craig is NEVER reporting what's going on EVER AGAIN!!! Got it?" Manny questioned angrily. "He had me all worried about you! I mean, what is this? Scare the crap out of Manny day?"

Emma laughed, "More like everyone worry about Emma day!" she joked. "Honestly I think my family seems more worried about me & how I'm dealing then they are about Snake!"

"Well maybe your right but at least you and Snake have SOMEONE. Spike has no one." Manny said sympathetically.

"Um hello? She has ME." Emma retorted pointedly.

"Well sure but she would never put more stress on you like that, you KNOW she wouldn't!"

"Yeah I guess…" Emma sighed and then paused as Sean walked out the door. "Uh, Manny? I gotta go. We can talk later okay?"

"mmhm. Tell Snake I said good luck!" Manny added.

"I will! Bye." she said before closing her phone and turning to Sean.


	13. Life And Death Decisions

"What's up Sean?" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Just wanted to tell you that your dad's up." Sean said softly. "& he wants to see you."

As soon as he said that she looked up at him with a confused & worried expression. She nodded & walked up to him, giving him a warm hug & squeezing tightly. Then she smiled at him & walked back into the room followed by Sean.

She smiled brightly & ran to the bed as soon as she saw his open eyes. He tried to speak.

"Em, I'm so happy to see you!"

She cringed at the weakness in his voice, the pain she saw in his eyes as tears welled in her throat, happy & sad. She attempted to smile anyways, for him.

"I'm so happy to see you to dad." she said with the suspended sobs echoing in her throat. "We- we were all so worried about you."

"I know, I'm so sorry I put you guys through that." he said, sounding remorseful.

"No, don't be. Just keep thinking about getting better." she assured him.

"Ok." Snake agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me! You have to decide." Spike paused, "The doctor's suggested surgery to get your tumor out. Do you want to do it?" she questioned.

"Geez Spike, that's not putting me on the spot at all." He accused sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but the doctors will need to know soon." Spike said somberly.

"Can I just have some more time to think about it?" Snake begged.

"Sure honey. Hey guys lets go get some lunch in the hospital cafeteria." Spike suggested, hoping to give him time to think.

They all left the room but Craig & Joey.


	14. Protection

"Buddy do ya need anything?" Joey asked.

"Nah, just-" he paused to be sure that his family was out of ear shot. "just take care of them for me while I'm in here, would you?"

"Of course man!" Joey assured.

"Thanks Jo, & if anything were to happen-"

Joey cut him off angrily.

"Don't! Don't talk like that Arch, just don't. But I know, & I will." Joey promised

Craig jumped up from his seat.

"So will I. I'll look after Em at school & stuff. Promise. I'll watch out for Spike & baby Jack too. & don't forget Sean! Sean will too, I know he will, no matter what Mr. S." Craig said urgently.

"I really appreciate that Craig."

Craig nodded to Snake.

"Can you guys send Emma in?"

"I'll get her." Craig offered & both got up & left the room.


	15. Higher Stakes

Part 14- Higher Stakes

Emma walked in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she questioned nervously.

"Yes. I want your opinion on something." Snake sounded serious & to-the-point, almost un-emotional.

He continued when she was silent, "About this surgery Em," he started to tear up, "You are very important to me & I know how much this is going to effect you."

"What about mom?" Emma wondered if he had even asked her mother.

"We've spoken about it many times & all she ever seems to say is that it's my choice & now I want your opinion."

"I really hope you're not going to ask for Jack's opinion in all this!" Emma joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

She regretted it when he laughed a little, ending with an exasperated cough. Then he coughed again, but this time on purpose, to regain as much composure as he could muster up.

"Seriously Emma, I need to know what you think."

"I think…"

Even as she spoke she could see the hope in his eyes, the courageousness, the pride, but never fear. At least not for himself anyways, she had never seen in his eyes a fear for his OWN life, only the lives of others & it amazed her! And she knew that he would want to do that surgery to have some chance, if even a small one, to stay with them. So even though she knew it would be a lie she said:

"Well I don't really know what you should do…but I know what I would do."

"What would that be?" he asked curiously.

"I would take the chance, do the surgery, there's still a risk but there's also a CHANCE!" she lied. She knew she would never brave enough to do that.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He said quietly as he smiled weakly. "Now could you go get your mother & everyone?"

She nodded & left the room to get the others.


End file.
